Death is the End, There is No Beginning
by fluffy wolfy
Summary: [OneShot.Challenge]Someone told me to write something darkly humorous with sufficient amounts of violence. So I did.


Hello all. Well, where I am, It looks like a friggin tornado is about to hit. Or at least a storm. Storms have all my favorites combined- Darkness, Zapping lights, Intense loudness, overly large amounts of rain... Yup. lol, anyways, storms can be scary. Like this one, take this. Thunder, Lightning, Rain, intense wind that has already knocked down a tree, hovering storm clouds of doom.... and this is all happening at 3:30pm in the afternoon.

Wouldn't you be slightly intimidated? _slightly._

Disclaimer- I don't own them. All I own is the computer on which I'm typing this.... and the story Idea.... wait, no, I don't even own that. My mind reminds me that this was to a challenger fic. ^^;

Mini Rant- Yay. My first Challenge fic. From one of my bestest friends- Mistress Avery~ She wanted me to write something darkly Humorous, with loads of violence. 

Ya'll know I'm gonna screw this up, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (( A/N))

__

Thought

"Speaking"

~~~

His other half had become dominant once again.

It was Dark. Not a single star had appeared to give their light upon the evening- The girl supposed they were frightened; Kami only knows, that everyone was. The only light that had stood proud throughout a few hours so far, was that which was given off by the full moon; other than that, there was nothing.

Unless one counted the fiery crackling depths of his eyes, that seemed to give off a light of their own accord. She would have preferred the dark than having to look into those eyes.

His sword lay tossed a few feet from him, but he didn't spare it a glance; as if he refused to take light of it's presence at all. It would probably remain there also. For how long? No one knew. Everyone was a bit preoccupied with other things right then.

For instance, Getting Inuyasha back to normal. And then, surviving throughout the day. Kagome no longer worried about her friends, school, family, or exams. In fact, had it been brought up, she probably wouldn't know what the hell you were talking about. The school girl was a tad more interested about the welfare of her life, thank you very much.

Sango was also apprehensive. She didn't quite recall how any of it had started; but she faintly remembered who had used their claws to tear a straight clean cut down her thigh, and also who had picked her up like a rag doll, and thrown her into a nearby boulder. But now, she seemed to be switching between the real, and the unreal. reality, and fantasy. And to her, the line in which both were cut from each other, was very thin at the moment.

And to think, She hadn't even gotten married, and she would probably die in the next few moments. Damn that Houshi.

Speaking of which, Miroku was looking at Sango. His staff was held out in front of him, eyeing Inuyasha. Their Hanyou friend and leader, had reverted. His usual stiff posture, had lowered itself to a hunched position. His hands and arms hung out before him- as if about to touch the ground, Jagged purple streaks had adorned his cheeks under the eyes, and His eyes looked on in animalistic ferocity. All which once was white now blood red, and pupils narrowed down to blue slits.

Miroku would have done anything to be able to sprint over and heal the Taijiyan. But such was not a choice as Inuyasha was his predicament. All he could do was stand hopelessly, and pray that the Hanyou regained his senses and picked up the blasted sword.

The small Kitsune was also in a state of utter terror. As the wind swirled among the battlefield, forming little dust devils, he was watching hopelessly from behind Kagome's leg; for that was all he really could do.

Shippou wondered how such a beautiful day had turned into such a savage night. But he knew that that was a stupid question.

It had all started with the arrival of Kikyou. The dead-but-not-so-dead-reincarnate-person-who-was-brought-back-to-life-as-an-evil-bitch-hell-bent-on-dragging-Inuyasha-to-the-devil-only-knows-what-place. Yup. 

Now, the Kit was not sure what had happened exactly, because he had been of somewhere else. All he knew was that....well... Let's put it this way. If you examined that pile of dirt, bones, leaves and twigs next to the now full Inu-Youkai, there was a striking resemblance to the aforementioned. And now....

And now, and now, and now. And now it was time to wait.

Who was going to die next? Though, when one thought about, Kikyou was already dead- therefore, it didn't much count. That lucky bitch got to be killed twice.

But, returning to the main point. Kikyou must have said something to send Inuyasha off. No one was really sure what that was... But whatever the hell it was, No one was sure they wanted to know. As mentioned before, none of that really mattered anyway.

Inuyasha.... or, what was left of him, considering his state... Surveyed the area around him. Everyone froze in position. He let his eyes drift and settle on each Individual, whilst cracking his knuckles. A malicious chuckle projected from his throat, as his grin grew wide with evil.

"I.... I haven't killed enough. Who would like.... to have their blood.... coat my claws...?" he growled, finding it hard to talk. Miroku held fast, as Kagome's breath grew quicker, and Shippou made a mewling sound. Sango had already long left them. Kagome held back her tears for the loss of her friend, and also for the mourning she felt for Miroku.

Kagome found herself wondering why, even though he could simply open up the Kazanna, he didn't. She resided on the fact that the monk still had hope for their lost friend, and drew strength off that.

But that strength disintegrated the moment she felt her back hit the tree behind her, and her neck being handled with rough force. 

And claws.

"K-Kagome!" Shippou cried, but dared not do a thing. Inuyasha had a hungry look on his face, as he studied Kagome's frail and fragile body. Miroku was frightened, and debated on whether to help her, or help Sango. Miroku's heart went heavy, as he made his choice, and ran back to the Taijiya. Inuyasha wouldn't dare hurt the one he loved.....but would his Youkai form?

Kagome gasped for breath, her vision going blurry. So this was the end... now was it?

Damn. And to think, she hadn't gotten to take that exam she had been studying for. What a waste. 

She mentally slapped herself. Obviously, the lack of oxygen was driving her to the brink of insanity. if it hadn't already. One couldn't really tell you know...

"I....Inu.... Nu Yasha......" She choked out, tears forming as she lifted one of her hands toward his clutch.

"INUYASHA! LET GO OF KAGOME-SAMA!" Miroku yelled, the prayer beads in his other hand as he prepared to let out the Air Rip. Inuyasha spared him a look, as he dropped Kagome onto the ground.

And that's when it all went black, as the girl fell unconscious.

~~~

Kagome awoke, her eyes opening to the sun. She thought about how she could've laid there all day, but she remembered.

"INUYASHA! MIROKU-SAMA! SANGO-CHAN! SHIPPOU-CHAN!" She cried, sitting up. This proved to have been not the best thing to do, as a searing pain ripped through the girls body. She squeezed her eyes shut, and sat there, panting, before opening her eyes.

Nothing, and I mean _Nothing_ could have described the feeling of horrific sadness that over came her.

_Sango-chan...._ There the Taijiya was, in the same state she had been. There was no gentle rise and fall of her chest, as she lay sprawled on the ground, half lifted up by the boulder, her head lolling sideways, and her eyes closed. Kirara lay beside her, stomach slashed open cleanly, as organs threatened to spill out of the animal any moment. kagome resisted the urge to throw up.

And then...

_Miroku-sama...._ The Monk who had been with the group, his loyal personality... even the lecherous twitching fingers... None of them now existed, as he lay stiffly on the ground, his mouth open in a silent prayer to the world, and his eyes half lidded.

His staff lay several meters beyond him, split into two, several splinters laying near the incision. Miroku's whole chest was covered in blood, and... His hand which had held the Kazaana... lay several feet to the side of him, in a messy bloody state.

Once again, kagome held down the bile rising to her throat.

Kagome surveyed the area one last time, but she could not find Shippou, nor Inuyasha. She saw clearly the stack of clay, dirt and mud that had made up Kikyou, but could not bring herself to pity.

She was now just like the Miko; an emotionless shell of what she used to be. She didn't want to be there anymore. For, if she found Shippou.... It was better off to think that he was still alive. She didn't want to know the truth. She wanted everything to be back to normal again!

"Why... Miroku's calm countenance... Sango's friendly loyalty... Shippou's childish nature... Inuyasha...." She mumbled. There was nothing left for her in this world.

And that's when a clawed hand laid itself upon her shoulder. Kagome didn't turn to face him. She didn't say a word.

But... The moment that other hand pierced through her stomach, she felt it.

And she screamed.

And then.

And then, and then, and then.

"Die...." The voice growled, exiting it's hand the way it had entered....

And then....

She died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holy shit, that was depressing. I can't believe I wrote this.... ::shiver:: Oh well. I'm kinda proud of myself, I think it turned out pretty damn good... But I could not bring myself to say whether Shippou died or not. That would be cruel beyond all reason. So, I'll keep everyone guessing, k? Erm, anyways, I'm not sure whether to post this or not... if I do, do not email me about how your such big Kagome and Inuyasha fans, and how this story is completely OOC, because technically, I don't _care._

And yes, I could actually see this happen. so there. ::raspberry::

~Anyways, hope you liked this Madame Avery! lol, See ya'll later.

~P & P

Fluffy Wolfy


End file.
